Checklist
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: Mary suggests a list of things that Konoha could do for Hibiya. A story about his attempts. I apologise for the lameness. I don't know about the rating.


**Sal: As teh name suggests, the story is related to a checklist.**

**An awesome one, at that. Yay.**

**Just kidding. I'll never be awesome. *sits in a corner and cries***

**And it's KonoHibi! If you have read the so-called 'summary' (peeps don't really use that to write summaries anymore, they talk about other stuff too), you should know. I wanna spread the love! :D :D :D Because KonoHibi's awesome. I feel so lonely. Weeh. By the way, as someone highlighted it in a review of another KonoHibi story I wrote, let me inform you that this story is in the author (who is me, by the way :D)'s POV, and a bit of the character's feelings POV-ness and stuff. :D Carry on now.**

* * *

He taps his pen noisily on the desk, his free hand clutching his head, frustrated at the lack of anything coming to his mind.

Wait, that means that he's not thinking about anything. Gotta rephrase that. Hmm. Let's make everyone out of character, shall we? :D Ehuehue…

Mary said, wait, Mary says lots of things. But anyway, Mary said, writing something romantic works. Yeah. Especially if it rhymes. That '_gives the poem a nicer feeling_', she said, '_it packs a punch_'. Konoha couldn't help but think how poor the poem is, being punched. It must hurt. And the poor person reading it, getting punched as well. But anyway, he still did it, putting his faith in his white-haired friend, at least knowing that there was more to it instead of it really meaning that.

I mean, how many times has that happened to him.

(The full-stop was on purpose. For fun.)

One thing she said, though, was clearest among the others.

"_If you do it well, put your heart and soul to it, that person will be so touched; have an arrow straight through the heart."_

If Konoha had reactions, he would flinch. What. That would kill the person. No way. He would die too, since he has to take out his heart and stuff and put it into the poem? Wasn't a poem just words? He never heard of poets dying after writing good poems, but then again, he never really heard of poets.

What good will it do if it killed him and the person?

But Mary explained it, so all was good.

So he did what he was told, put all his mind and spirit into the poem.

He could make a poem.

All he needed was to make a poem.

But good ones are hard to make.

* * *

_Tick._

The clock ticked. Konoha stole a glance at the clock.

_Tick._

It's been an hour and he still hadn't even written one sentence.

He should've asked for help. He almost stood up, but then another thing that Mary said came to mind.

"_I could help you if you want," she said jauntily, then pointing out her index finger as if telling him 'no, no', and continued, "it's a lot better if you write your own one, though."_

He sat down. He wanted that person to be happy, to be, what was it? Oh, moved, out of his own effort, not someone else's.

"_The best poem is one made with the poet's own heart, own mind, own sincerity."_

This is going to take a while, but Konoha sets down to it, ignoring all other distractions.

* * *

It's finally dinner time. Kido noticed Konoha not at the table.

How weird. Kido remembered telling the group they would be having negimas that day, and Konoha was really excited (to those who could tell from his seemingly expressionless expression). What could possibly be keeping him from his favourite food? What if… he was kidnapped?

Kido started panicking. But no, she must be calm, be _manly_. Try and act macho. But of course she is. She's just concerned about her members well-being, of course, since she's the leader.

She thought, going up to his room would be a good idea. Yeah.

She climbed up the staircase and turned the knob of a door known as the door of Konoha's room.

* * *

She never returned after ten minutes.

Hibiya was the second to worry.

He looked around.

Ah, Konoha and Kido had returned. Great. Time to eat.

During that time, Kido said that Konoha was too interested in his work to listen to her talking to him until the tenth minute, she pulled him out by the ear(-thing).

Hibiya couldn't help but notice her glancing at him and Konoha a few times during their meal.

* * *

It's night time already. It's time to go to bed.

By the way, this is not a kid's story with all the 'it's time to do stuff'. Just saying.

Hibiya headed to his room, yawning in the process. He looked at the desk with the lamp on it.

Hibiya spotted a piece of slightly crumpled paper that wasn't there before. He picked it up and smoothed the rough parts a bit with his soft fingers.

A few seconds later, he stuffed the letter under something, jumped onto the bed, covered himself up with a blanket, all with impulse, heart beating quickly.

What was going on?

It's just… It's just a… Why…

Why is it beating so fast?

* * *

_Dear Hibiya, I am very sorry, but please read this letter because. Because. I don't know._

_:D :D :D_

_Negimas are awesome,_

_Triceratops are cute,_

_But there is one person who is both and a lot more,_

_and that person is really you._

_:D :D :D_

_Here is another one. I really put a lot of effort to write this, so I really hope you like it._

_:D :D :D_

_Ever since I met you,_

_When I am without you, the negimas I eat don't taste tasty._

_When I am without you, the triceratops plushes look dark and gloomy._

_When I am without you, the little birdies don't sing sweetly*. _

_When I am without you, I feel lonely even when someone talks to me._

_When I am without you, in the depths of my hell, I can't be stopped._

_But, when I am with you, you lift me up._

_When I am with you, I have the strength to flip trucks. _

_When I am with you, I can find every reason to be happy._

_When I am with you, seeing your smile warms my very soul._

_When I am with you, in the depths of my hell, seeing your face brings me back._

_When I am with you, I fall in love all over again._

* * *

**Sal: See? It sucks. I'M SORRY IT SUCKS I WISH IT WAS BETTER EVERYONE DOES SO THANKS FOR READING (IT'S NOT ENTIRELY TRUE I MEAN THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FANFICTION UNLEASH YOUR MAGINATION YEAH IMAGINATION SO I CAN I'M SORRY (I'M TALKING ABOUT ONE PART OF THE POEM)) Yeah. I'm sorry—but no what wait—I suck—how did I—weh—what the dudes am I—never mind. I'm sorry. For being lame and stuff. Hopefully this doesn't count as such a waste of time.**

_*They never did_

**What's with my weird way of writing now? Oh, what school and random stuff has done to me.**

**And—**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE  
I'M LAUGHING, WANNA KNOW WHY I'M LAUGHING?**

**BE AMAZED. IT'S NOT BECAUSE I SUDDENLY BECAME A MENTAL PSYCOPATH FROM THE LAMENESS OVERLOAD. So don't be afraid of meh. Ehuehue…**

**By reading this story, I, (your name), have acknowledged and consented that I swear to write a story with at least a pairing, KonoHibi, inside, no matter how small.  
Oh, wait, scratch that, I swear I will write a KonoHibi fanfiction. No excuses.  
If I don't, I promise to bear the full consequences*.**

**Signature: (Your signat—wait, who am I kidding, by reading this, it already counts as a consent MUAHAHAHAHAHA)**

***to know full details of the consequences, go to / dudes**

**AND SO YOU WILL WRITE ONE MUHEHEHEHEHEH**

**Just kidding.**

**Not forcing you.**

**But I will give you cyber negimas if you do. Make sure to tell me your stories so I know~ Yay I look forward to it! :D**

**5/6 March 2014**

**The second poem was adapted from.** **familyfriendpoems_poems_love_to-girlfriend_  
****  
replacing underscores with slashes and with and the necessary 'w's, com and dots.**

**Yeah, I know. It reads 'girlfriend'. So? :D :D**

**Because I'm awesome.**

**Just kidding.**

**Happy Late Birthday, Hiyori.**

**Why do I bother posting stories even though they suck.**

**Why do I even ask myself this question so many times and still ignore it.**

**Dammit.**

**I don't own KagePro. By the way, the anime's coming out in April. Watch it if you want to.**


End file.
